The present invention relates to a method for assembling a light guide switch.
Such a switch includes two groups of end faces or facets of light wave guides. Each group of end faces is arranged to face the other group of end faces and each group is disposed on opposite sides of a coupling plane that runs perpendicular to the longitudinal axes of the light wave guides. The switch also includes centering devices that extend parallel to one another, without offset, from a first end of a base plate to a second end of the base plate. The centering devices secure a plurality of light wave guides that each extend through the coupling plane when each of the wave guides forms a single component. The light wave guides are cut in the coupling plane, and the base plate is cut in the region of the coupling plane.
Communications networks, particularly local data networks, can be implemented in a particularly effective manner by using optical data transmission with light wave guides. For such data networks, switching locations are required so that it is possible to couple together different light wave guides, if necessary. Switches for the light wave guides, which are to be coupled at their end faces, are aligned with one another in a given switching state, and are radially offset from each other in another switching state.
A light wave guide switch such as described above is disclosed, for example, in DE-OS-37 41 761. In the switch described therein, three light wave guides are each attached to a stationary and a drivable part of the switch. The wave guides are positioned next to and parallel to each other. The drivable switching piece is movable in a direction perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the light wave guide, so that if desired, different pairs of light wave guides can be coupled with each other. The end faces of two light wave guides that are to be coupled should face one another with the minimum possible coupling distance therebetween so that good coupling quality with little attenuation is achieved.
E A 098 816 discloses a method for producing parts of an optical switch of the type discussed above in which single-component light wave guides are first secured in the centering grooves of a single-component base plate. The wave guides and the base plate are cut with a cutting tool. Subsequently, the cut parts may be installed in a switch.
The present invention is directed to the development of an efficient method for assembling a light wave guide switch in which the coupling distance between the end faces of the light wave guides can determined in a reproducible manner.